creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 25 Best Horror Films of all time (in my unimportant opinion)
Top 25 Horror Films of All Time (In my unimportant Opinion) I’ll be the first to admit, when I was little, I was very easily frightened. At even the mention of the Wicked Witch from The West, I would have terrible nightmares. I found myself unable to enjoy action movies with my friends because of the fright they would inspire. Then at one point, I decided I was tired of being scared. So, I went on Netflix, and I picked out a movie that looked scary. The movie was “House of Wax” (1953). Looking back on it, this was an excellent horror movie to start out with. It had a fascinating concept and great acting from Vincent Price. Today I respect this movie for starting out my infatuation with horror. The movie legitimately scared me. I had trouble sleeping and was unusually jumpy the next day. But then, I grew to like it. Every weekend, when both my sister and my mother would go shopping, I and my dad would pick out a scary movie on Netflix, and we would watch it together. My passing interest in horror grew like an inferno, and before I knew it, I was obsessed. Horror is unlike any other genre, saying that it is unique would be an understatement, creating fear is more difficult than any other emotion, and only a master can truly manipulate such a feeling. So, as a tribute to the hundreds of horror films I have seen over the years, I give you, The Top 25 horror Films of All Time (in my opinion anyway). 25. The Exorcist. Often credited to be the best horror film ever made by critics, the exorcist is indeed very frightening and it definitely deserves a spot on this list. 24. Re-Animator Of all the films on this list, this is the closest I will be coming to an exploitation film, but it is still a great Lovecraftian work which is worth a look. 23. The Orphanage This is the best foreign horror movie of all time; I know that everybody says it Ju-On (The Grudge) and they are all wrong. 22. Oculus The most recent film on this list, Oculus adds a new spin to the “Evil Object” horror subgenre. 21. Night of the Living Dead This is one of the most influential Horror Films of all time, and for good reason. Any self respecting horror fan has seen this movie at least once. 20. Day Of The Dead This gruesome and thought provoking zombie classic turned out to be the Romero's bloody masterpeice. 19. The Hitcher A woefully underrated movie, the hitcher is an 80’s nail biter with a chilling villain. 18. Carrie This is the movie in which a girl covered in pigs blood kills everyone at her senior prom, it is a classic, and the book the movie is based on (By Stephen King) is excellent as well. 17. It Another Stephen King movie, this one scared kids in the 90’s who saw it on TV. This movie is responsible for countless clown phobias. 16. Sleepaway Camp This is the very best of the “Campground Slashers” of the 80s. And yes, it is better than Friday the 13th. 15. Children Of The Corn This movie is a lot of fun to watch, and has Linda Hamilton in one of her first ever movie roles. 14. Dead Alive This is the bloodiest movie ever made. Seriously, but it also features great direction by Peter Jackson (yes, the Lord of the Rings Peter Jackson) and genuine laughs. 13. Zombieland There are great Characters and great fun in this all out gory zomcom. 12. A Nightmare On Elm Street This is truly a classic among classics. Wes Cravens direction is amazing and the music is unreal. 11. The Descent To me, this is the scariest film ever made, enough said. 10. Jaws A legendary Spielberg picture that’s score and intensity terrified millions. 9. Poltergeist The second Spielberg film on this list (small world, right?) poltergeist is a nightmare that brings things too close to home for comfort. Also, it has a curse, which is awesome. 8. Scream A horror film with terrifying moments, laughs, satire, and a memorable killer, this is the highest grossing slasher film of all time for a reason. 7. The Ring A highly original remake of a Japanese original, the Ring proves that remakes can work with horribly disturbing imagery, a creepy antagonist, and, of course, scares. 6. Hellraiser This movie is has a highly original premise, complete with a climax that does not let you down. 5. The Omen This is the best of all satanic horror movies, even if I am an atheist who does not believe in god or the devil (which takes away from the overall scariness of the film,) this is still a horror masterpiece. 4. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre If you are a horror movie fan, and you HAVE NOT SEEN THIS MOVIE, then what are you doing with your life? Watch this movie now, even if you have to rent it. It is amazing. 3. Halloween This is John Carpenters ultimate horror masterpiece. Literally every horror fanatic ever has seen this movie, and many people have seen it regardless. I have made it a yearly tradition to watch this movie around October. 2. Psycho This is Alfred Hitchcock’s ultimate work of art. It is, quite simply put, one of the closest things ever to cinematic perfection. It is often considered to be one of the best movies ever, and is included on watchmojo’s list of the top 10 movies ever made. http://watchmojo.com/video/id/12291/ 1.The Shining Only Stanley Kubrick could’ve beat out Alfred Hitchcock for the best horror film ever made. Not only is this movie terrifying, it’s also one of the best movies ever made, much like Psycho. It is a true classic that has remained timeless through the years, and, is incapable of being beaten when it comes to horror. You’ve heard my list Now, what are some of your favorite horror movies? Category:Blog posts